Captain Kirk
Captain Kirk battled Han Solo in Captain Kirk vs Han Solo. He was written by JPhil2.0 and TKandMit. Information on the rapper Captain James Tiberius Kirk is a character from the Star Trek franchise. He was born in Riverside, Iowa, on March 22nd, 2233. He is the only student at Starfleet Academy to defeat the Kobayashi Maru test. He became the youngest captain when he was given command of the USS Enterprise. Kirk is best known for his independence and unorthodox problem solving, winning the loyalty and respect of most who grew to know him. Many of his actions as captain and later as admiral, however, ran afoul of the Starfleet Prime Directive, a universal law urging noninterference with races less developed than those in the Federation, in turn drawing the ire of his superiors. Nonetheless, Kirk possessed a strong motivation to do what was right, even if it meant breaking the rules. In the year 2371, Kirk was located in the temporal rift called the Nexus by 24th-century Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard and summoned to defend the planet Veridian III with Picard versus the tyrant Soran, who had been bent on causing its sun to explode and thereby obliterating the planet, along with the Nexus, for his own ends. The two captains succeeded in stopping the cataclysm, but Kirk fell in battle, which resulted in his death. Picard then laid him to rest on the planet's surface. He was played most famously through three TV seasons (1966-1968) and seven feature films in the following 30 years by William Shatner. Although Shatner's portrayal of Kirk was made comical by a distinctive speech pattern of frequent pauses and oddly overemphasized syllables, it came to define the character as a fan favorite. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I assure you won't be... waiting into the Next Generation, For your smugglin' ass to be beaten, when this lyrical Force Awakens. Kirk to Enterprise: I found no, intelligent life, to report Only a scruffy-looking... nerf herder, father of a future Sith Lord. I'm the savior of all Four Quadrants, you helped the Rebellion, somehow? I've taken command of this battle, I am the Captain now! I don't believe in 'no-win,' so I invite you... to do your worst. I'd be afraid of being put on blast-er, but Greedo… shot first! 'Verse 2:' I conquered Khan, I can easily… overcome this cunning con, and his Bigfoot too, I’m not doing this, by the book. Because the truth is, Solo… I loathe you! 'Verse 3:' With an angst-y teenage brat, leading to your demise, you must wanna cry, Ask Mr. Spock, it doesn't take much... to be emotionally compromised. Your tradition of ad-libbed lines, won't save you this time, With those rhymes, it's almost a crime against a man... this sublime! J.J. may have blown the minds of some fanboys, but he rebooted me first. Property of the same... company who owns the Mouse, it's a franchise curse. Then they saw you weren't relevant, so you were killed off... in the sequel. I had to face The Wrath of Khan, you had to follow those prequels! 'Verse 4:' Wait, one minute, Han. Do you hear this, “Ooga-chaka” business? Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Captain Kirk vs Han Solo Category:JPhil2.0 Category:TKandMit